


Turns Out the Party Was Just the Excuse

by ginger_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lawyer!Castiel, M/M, Party Planning, holiday party, like mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: Castiel is handed the planning of the holiday party as a new project at work.  It's not something he's good at nor is it something on which he wants to spend (or waste) his time.  Enter his wonderful boyfriend, Dean, who agrees to do the party planning for him.  There's a catch - no one knows that Dean is actually Cas' boyfriend.  Everyone at Cas' firm thinks he's just a planner-for-hire.  This causes some friction in their relationship over the few months it takes to pull off the party.  But Cas swears he'll make it worth it for Dean by revealing their relationship.Until the actual party when Cas reveals a little more than that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	Turns Out the Party Was Just the Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Harlequin Cheesefest Minibang. It's not really close to the original prompt, but somewhere around 1k words I decided that I didn't want to write any angst. Thus, this wonderful fluffy story was born.
> 
> It feels quite unfinished to me and, per the usual, has no beta. But I worked my butt off to make it as sweet as I could. And, as they say, practice makes perfect! So I hope you enjoy. Hit that kudos button or leave me a comment (even one word would be awesome!) and I will love you forever.

Night of the party 

The space Cas is currently standing in is gorgeous. Who knew that a space meant for meetings and parties could be both expansive and intimate at the same time? Well, Cas does now, he supposes. Dean is at the bar talking to the staff. Cas isn’t surprised to see him there. Dean has always been more comfortable in that behind-the-scenes role. He turns as Cas is about to go chat with some co-workers and waves. Cas waits for him to cross the room instead.

“Is something wrong?” He asks in a low voice, afraid that the party has gone off the rails before it has even really begun. 

“Nope,” Dean replies, a genuine smile on his face. “Just checking in to see how we’re looking for food. Your co-workers may be focused on the drink menu, but I can hear my stomach getting ready to growl.” He pats his stomach for emphasis, which makes Cas laugh. Dean always knows how to settle him down and Cas will readily admit that he’s starting to grow increasingly nervous for his end-of-party speech. Not only because he will have to get up in front of everyone present, but also because if everything goes well, his whole life will have changed by the end of the night.

“I can’t believe this night is finally here,” Cas says. “All this work done in only four months. For a party that I never wanted a hand in planning, I’d say so far we’ve hit the ball out of the arena.” 

“It’s hit the ball outta the park, Cas,” Dean says with a laugh. He shakes his head and wanders off to check on some other aspect of the party. Cas watches him go with a smile. He knows the phrase but always chooses to mess it up because he loves hearing Dean laugh.

4 months ago 

“But, Balthazar,” Cas cried, “I don’t know anything about party planning! Isn’t that usually what Anna does?” He had come into the senior partner’s office thinking they would be talking about a recent case and instead had been handed a project that had nothing to do with practicing law.

“My dear Castiel,” Balthazar says, “Anna isn’t available to do the planning this year owing to the 3 months she will be taking off starting in November.” Balthazar is calm as he explains that Castiel has been handed the checkbook and the checklist to putting together the company holiday party-slash-open house. Anna always did such a wonderful job, but that was a part of her job duties as office manager for the law firm. Castiel, despite only joining the firm a few years ago, hadn’t been brought on for his party planning skills. He takes a deep breath and counts down from ten.

“Balthazar, why are we even having a party this year if Anna will not be here to plan it. Surely we could take one year off from the holiday festivities?” He could hear himself pleading, but the look on Balthazar’s face isn’t changing and the pit in Cas’ stomach is growing as the seconds tick by.

“Cas, we’re giving you carte blanche with the budget. Hire yourself a party planner, if you must, but you will select a date, a venue and an appropriate menu so that the firm can celebrate a banner year.”

Cas leaves Balthazar’s office in a bad mood; a mood which does not seem to dissipate throughout the rest of the work day. He walks into his house and goes straight to his office, slamming the door before letting out a deep sigh and falling into his office chair. He regrets the childish actions immediately because while he was stomping through the house, he had heard the sound of Dean moving around in the kitchen. 

He hears the hesitance in the knock that comes on his door mere moments later. “Cas? Is everything okay?” Dean’s voice comes through the door and suddenly he wants nothing more than his boyfriend’s arms around him. Dean is his rock; a solid, steady presence in his life. He wouldn’t be able to keep practicing law if he didn’t have Dean to ground him when things got crazy.

Cas goes to the door and opens it, immediately drawing Dean into the room and wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle. 

“Whoa, hey,” Dean says. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m here.” Dean starts running one hand up and down Cas’ back while cradling the back of his head with the other. “Breathe for me, babe. It’s all gonna be okay. You wanna tell me what’s got you this wound up? Is it a case?”

Now Cas is embarrassed. How is he going to tell Dean that he’s all riled up because he’s got to plan a holiday party for the firm? When he thinks about it, it seems quite silly. He takes a deep breath and pulls back to look at Dean. Dean looks so concerned and it’s honestly adorable. It’s just one of those things that Cas loves so much about Dean. He’ll go from teasing to downright serious in the snap of his fingers if he thinks something is wrong.

“I feel quite mortified, Dean,” Cas admits. “It’s nothing more than a new project at work that has me out of sorts. It isn’t even a new case.” He pauses for a moment as he tries to think of a way to explain that doesn’t sound foolish. “I’ve been asked to plan the holiday party and I’m panicking.”

“What? That sounds awesome, Cas. You can make this the best party ever! I can see it now.” Dean is now talking faster and the excitement is evident in his voice. This just gets Cas more panicked as he realizes that he was hoping Dean would scoff and agree with Cas that he should not be involved in planning the party.

“I can’t, Dean. I don’t know the first thing about planning a party. Nor do I really have the time to see it through. The party is supposed to happen in December and it’s the middle of September.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean soothed, “I’ll help, okay? I may not have a fancy degree in event hosting, but I’ve put on enough of these things that I think it’ll turn out okay. I promise, it will all be okay.”

“If it helps, Balthazar has told me that there is essentially no budget for this party. You’ve got free reign to do what you see fit. All I ask, if indeed you are going to help me with this, is to please make it a tasteful party.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. No strippers.” He winks at Cas as he says this, and Cas knows he’s just joking. It’s been a long-standing joke between the two of them that if they ever get married, they’re doing a joint bachelor party at a male/female strip club. “So, uh,” Dean continues, “Am I invited to this party? I mean, I know you haven’t told the partners about me yet, but I’m planning this party so the least they could do is let me enjoy the fruits of my labor?” Cas hears the sadness in Dean’s voice as he asks. It’s been a point of contention in their relationship since Cas started working at this firm. 

“Dean, I know how frustrating this is for you that I haven’t told them yet. To be fair, I don’t tell anyone at the firm anything about my private life. It’s not you, it’s just” Cas paused, clearly looking for the right thing to say in this moment. “I want to keep what we have between us. I still don’t feel like I know everyone at the firm well and I don’t want to be the talk of the office because of my personal life.”

“All right,” Dean grumbles. “I don’t like it but I guess I can accept it. I’ll get started on the party crap this weekend, ‘kay?” He leaves the door open as he walks back to the kitchen. Cas stays in his home office for another five minutes or so until he feels calm enough to join Dean for dinner. 

Night of the party 

Dean has wandered back into Cas’ field of view. He follows Dean with his eyes until Dean notices and saunters back to the table where Cas is standing, alone for the time being. Dean looks around before reaching out to Cas and squeezing the hand resting on the table next to an empty rocks glass. Cas smiles and looks down at their hands, quickly squeezes back, and then lowers his hand to his pocket.

“You know, Dean, hiring you was the best thing to happen to this party.” Cas is struggling not to pull Dean into his arms. Dean is dressed up for the party in grey slacks and a cashmere sweater and yet looks just as approachable as he does in jeans and a tee shirt. Frankly, it doesn’t matter how Dean dresses, Cas thinks he looks fabulous in anything.

“And dating me is the best thing to happen to you,” Dean replies jokingly. Cas smiles because Dean always has to deflect when people compliment him. 

“That goes without saying, Dean. I know we’ve had our ups and downs with planning this party,” Cas clears his throat before continuing, “But I hope you know that I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Aw shucks, Cas. You sure know how to make a guy blush.” Dean says it like a tease, but Cas can see the tips of his ears turn pink and he knows that his neck and chest are probably starting to flush as well.

“Shut up and take the compliment.”

3 months ago 

“Cas, I need you to weigh in on this venue. We’ve only got three months to go and you haven’t told me if you think the partners will want to have the party at Old Market Brewery or not.” Dean has brochures and papers strewn all over the dining room, his laptop open to a budgeting spreadsheet perched precariously at the corner of the table. Their ability to eat at the table has suffered in weeks past, but Cas knows the alternative would be to plan this party on his own, a sacrifice he is certainly not willing to make.

“I just don’t know if a brewery is a good option for an open house holiday party, Dean. We’ve talked about this.” Cas is trying to avoid the discussion by staying in the kitchen and trying to finish loading the dishwasher. Who knew there would ever come a day where he would prefer chores to having this conversation with his boyfriend.

“Yeah, and I gave you all the pros and cons about having the party here. You want me to give them to you again?” Cas can hear the frustration in Dean’s voice but it doesn’t stop him from a big sigh. He didn’t want to plan this stupid party in the first place. Now he and Dean have been arguing more than often than not in the last month and he has a feeling that won’t change until after the holidays. 

Dean continues typing on his laptop for a few more minutes before calling out to Cas again. “Can you at least sign off on the budget for food? If we aren’t going with the brewery then I have to call the catering company again and see if they’re still available.”

“Let’s just do the brewery, then. At least it will be less for us to decorate.” Honestly, he would agree to anything at this point just to make Dean happy. He doesn’t feel great about the brewery, but it’s mostly because he’s got a vision of the old roadhouse bar that he and Dean used to visit when they were in college. He knows Dean wouldn’t pick that kind of place for the firm’s party, but he can’t help where his memories take him.

“You mean less for me to decorate,” Dean whispers under his breath. Cas tries not to hear it, but Dean says it just loud enough that Cas can’t ignore it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. What did you say?” Cas walks into the dining room to ask. Dean looks at him with confusion, but Cas can tell it’s a little bit of an act. Maybe he didn’t mean to say it that loud, but it’s too late to take it back.

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean explodes. “I’ve been working my ass off on this party for you and you can’t even give me straight answers. If I can’t pin you down and get you to sign off on some of these decisions, I’m going to dump this on your lap to deal with.” Dean is breathing hard after his torrent. They both stand in the dining room staring at each other. Cas is the first to look away.

“Dean, I…” Cas starts. How does he fix this? It had seemed like such an easy project in Dean’s capable hands but if his temper is anything to go by, it has been as tough on him as it would have been on Cas. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been avoiding making any decisions about this party. It mostly feels like my input wouldn’t be helpful to you as you have such a firm grip on everything. But I get it. This is ultimately my responsibility and I’ve been shirking it. I’ll sign off on whatever you want me to and I’ll back whatever decisions you make. Okay? Please, please don’t let this come between us.”

Night of the party 

“I’m glad you talked me into the brewery, Dean,” Cas admits. He can’t stop staring at the soft white lights and the way they make the industrial decor of this particular location look so much softer. There are a few small Christmas trees set up around the large space. 

Another of Dean’s fantastic ideas was to have teams at the firm compete for prizes by decorating a tree with different themes. The winning team gets a paid lunch at the brewery and a donation to a charity of their choice. The trees will all be donated to families in the area that cannot afford to buy and decorate a tree of their own. If Cas didn’t already know how big Dean’s heart was, that would have been a dead giveaway. As someone who didn’t always have a tree or presents when he was growing up, Dean always tried to go the extra mile during the holidays.

Cas is also happy that the brewery agreed with Dean that a white and green theme would be best for the space. It will be perfect for the pictures that Eileen will be taking later on when Cas gives his speech. Almost absentmindedly, Cas’ hand slips into his jacket pocket for the present he has tucked away for later.

1 month ago (Thanksgiving) 

Dean and Eileen are in the kitchen trading recipes, leaving Cas and Sam to sip expensive bourbon in front of the fireplace. Spending time with Sam and Eileen is always relaxing for Cas. He always tries to take extra days off during the Thanksgiving holiday since he doesn’t really take time for himself at any other time of year. This year he’s tried to keep his vacation stress-free, but it has been difficult considering the party is less than one month away and there is still so much to be finished before then.

“How are things at the firm, Cas?” Sam asks, interrupting his thoughts about the party.

“They’re good. Between my current caseload and the holiday party, I’ve been spending more time at the office than I would like, but your brother is his usual supportive self.”

“He’s been helping you plan, right?”

“To be honest, Sam, Dean has been doing most of the planning since I haven’t had time to make the calls or oversee the little details. I don’t know what I would do without his skills in putting these kinds of things together.” They lapse into silence for a while, the only sound coming from the kitchen where they can hear Dean and Eileen putting leftovers away.

“I messed up bad, Sam.” Cas closes his eyes and thinks about that day a month ago when Dean had yelled at him. Sam stays quiet as Cas continues to collect his thoughts. “The truth is that I essentially dropped this party project in Dean’s lap and walked away. I didn’t want to do it in the first place and I did my best to avoid responsibility by asking Dean to do all the work for me. I thought if I acquiesced when the partners asked me to plan this party that it might give me a leg up when they decide to elect new partners next year. I’m not sure that being partner would be worth losing Dean. I mean, that came out wrong. I’m absolutely sure that it wouldn’t be worth losing Dean but I didn’t think that was even an option until last month.” Cas turned the tumbler in his hands as he talked. He looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows.

“Well?” he asked. “You’re not usually this quiet.”

“I have a feeling you just needed to get that all out. You haven’t word-vomited at me for a while, Cas. Maybe you were due.” He smiles at Cas, inviting him to share his joke. “But seriously, why is it so important to make such a good impression at the firm? I know that world and you’ve got to put your time in before they’ll promote you to partner. You’ve only been there for a couple years now. I didn’t think you were the type to want to climb the ladder so quickly.”

“Normally I would say yes, Sam, but I wanted to solidify my place there before I start bringing Dean into the equation. This isn’t the type of employer that would fire me for not being straight, but I just don’t want to bring that kind of attention to either myself or the partners.”

“And honestly, I’ve seen the way that some of the partners feel about those that take too much time to deal with ‘family issues’. They can’t do anything legally, but they also aren’t quick to promote those people either, no matter how good they are at winning cases.”

“Well shit, Cas. I guess you just need to think about your life and then make some decisions about where you want that life to go. That’s all the advice I think I can give you.”

Cas is quiet for a while, contemplating what Sam has said. He and Sam talk for a little bit longer about work. Sam shares with Cas his day-to-day and suggests that it may be worth it for he and Cas to consider opening a practice together if the gig with his current firm doesn’t work out. Cas asks Sam if he thinks they could make a decent go of it, maybe enough to support Dean if he and Cas decide to get married and start a family?

“You thinking about proposing to my brother, Cas?” Sam has lowered his voice for which Cas is thankful as he wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.

“I am, actually,” he confirms. That fight last month had shaken him more than he cared to admit. It was just a fight, but he’s had a few nightmares in the last couple of weeks in which a break up features prominently. “The holiday party might be a great way to spring it on him, wouldn’t you say?”

“Knowing Dean, he’ll kick your ass for it, but it would make for a great story. You think I could slip in the back if you tell me about what time you plan on popping the question? I’ll have to come pick up Eileen anyway since she’ll be photographing the party for you.”

Night of the party 

It’s time for the speech and Cas suddenly has a whole swarm of butterflies playing volleyball in his stomach. He hasn’t been this nervous since he interviewed to join the firm. He’s not going to be dramatic and say that his whole life hinges on the outcome of this speech because Sam has assured him that everything is going to go his way, but he’d be lying if he didn’t have some level of anxiety over this.

There’s no stage, but there is a clear area close to the entrance so he walks over and stands quietly until the whole room as quieted down. As heads begin to turn in his direction, he clears his throat a couple times, now feeling like he won’t be able to get a word out when it’s time to speak. Cas looks down and then up again, finds Dean’s eyes through the crowd where he stands at the back of the room, and takes a deep breath.

“Friends, colleagues, guests; I want to thank you for making tonight memorable in so many ways. When the partners first asked me to plan this get-together, it felt like I had just been handed the hardest and most important case of my life. In fact, I would have taken on 20 cases if it meant not being in charge of tonight’s festivities. Please never ask me to do this again.” Everyone laughs politely at this. It gives Cas time to take another breath and to once again collect his thoughts.

“I would like to ask someone to come up and join me at the front of the room. Dean?” He holds out his hand, hoping Dean will come and take it. Almost as one, the room turns and looks at Dean who has been standing with his hands in his pockets for the duration of the speech. He looks confused, but slowly walks towards Cas with a smile on his face. Dean doesn’t take his hand but does stand right next to him; close enough that Cas can feel his body heat.

“For those of you who haven’t been introduced, this is Dean Winchester. He’s responsible for putting together the entire party from start to finish. In fact, the only thing that I can take credit for is hiring him in the first place.” Once again, polite laughter follows this pronouncement as well as some applause. The butterflies in Cas’ stomach have now taken up a game of dodge-ball, but he’s determined to get through this next part with all the confidence he can muster.

“But there’s more to this story and I hope the partners will indulge me a little longer.” Cas turns to Dean and takes both his hands in his. “Dean isn’t only the best party planner I know, he’s also my boyfriend.” Dean’s mouth falls open in surprise and Cas can hear the murmurs of the guests in the background. There are still smiles on everyone’s face, though, so he’s not worried that his announcement will be met with disdain.

“Dean is the most important person in my life and has been for a while now. When I came home from the office upset because I had been handed this holiday party to plan, he immediately talked me off the ledge, so to speak, and agreed that he would help me out. When he needed decisions made and I wasn’t providing answers, he tore me a new one, as he should have. He made the charity part of this holiday party come together because he cares about our community. He helped decorate this beautiful space because he cares that I care about you all. I guess what I’m trying to say is that my life would not be as beautiful as this space without him.”

“Dean,” Cas says solemnly, reaching into his pocket and then lowering himself to one knee. Dean chokes a little once he understands what’s happening. “You are my rock, my foundation, and everything that I need in order to sail safely through the storm that is our lives together. Would you do me the immense honor of making me the happiest man alive and agreeing to become my husband?” Cas removes the ring from the box, a gorgeous platinum ring with a band of lapis lazuli running through the middle. He holds it up to Dean, who nods vigorously and grabs for the ring.

“You shifty sonuvabitch,” Dean sniffs, helping Cas put the ring on his finger. “How long have you been planning this?” Dean is obviously trying not to cry. His eyes are red and ever sniffle that Cas hears makes him want to break down. He takes a deep breath and gives Dean a watery smile.

“Since Thanksgiving,” he replies. “Sam and I had a talk while you were heating up the pie. That conversation clarified a lot for me and our relationship. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here to help me plan this party, Dean. And I don’t mean that any friend would have done in this situation. You’ve always supported me in anything I do and I really don’t want to face any of life’s challenges without you. I think it should be you and I until the end. Don’t you?”

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean said as he wiped his eyes again and pulls Cas from his position on the ground. “When did you get to be such a sap. I’ve already said yes.” Dean reaches for Cas and they meet in the middle, arms wrapped around each other and mouths grinning through kiss after kiss, ignoring the party that has begun to pick up all around them. Cas said his part, he’s exactly where he wants to be for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> See a mistake? Did I spell something wrong? Use the wrong tense? Please drop me a line and let me know. I'll be happy to fix it.


End file.
